


Unveiling love.

by danndrea



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Penélope Featherington vive en Francia, su tía la Reina Agatha Danbury le dice que es hora de que cumpla su deber con la nación.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Eloise Bridgerton & Penelope Featherington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta no es una historia Polin, a pesar de ser un cargador 100%, quise experimentar y se me ocurrió esta idea. Espero les guste.

** Prólogo: **

A veces tienes que hacer sacrificios para un bien mayor.

Pero no todo tiene que ser mal, ¿verdad?

No es como si fuera ser la primera mujer en casarse sin amor.

Al menos en esta ocasión, conocía al hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conocemos más de los personajes.

La princesa Penélope Featherington, desde muy niña supo que algún día debía casarse por su posición. Claro que siempre tuvo la esperanza de hacerlo por amor. Había crecido con el ejemplo de sus padres y ahí no había amor perdido entre ellos. Era por eso que ella quería algo diferente. Sin embargo, cuando la guerra está a nada de estallar, su querida tía, la Reina de Francia Agatha Danbury, le pide que asegure una unión entre dos grandes reinos.

El Reino de Inglaterra y el de Francia.

Ella no había hecho más que sonreírle.

**-o-**

Anthony Bridgerton se había convertido en el jefe de familia desde muy joven, su padre había muerto debido a un desafortunado accidente con una abeja, el Rey de Inglaterra había dejado una viuda y 8 hijos. Ahora a sus 28 años, él tenía que tomar las decisiones difíciles. Había sido preparado para esto, pero eso no quiere decir que lo hiciera más fácil.

Terminó de leer la carta que la Reina de Francia le había enviado. La guerra estaría en sus territorios en cualquier momento. El Reino de Italia con el Rey Cowper estaba ganando terrero mientras se preparaba para enfrentarlos. Ellos debían formar alianzas y que mejor manera que el matrimonio. Él suspiró.

La puerta fue abierta y él sonrió cuando vio a su esposa.

-Hola querido- Kate lo saludó- ¿Estás bien?

-Tengo que decirle algo a Benedict que ciertamente no me gusta.

Kate asintió en comprensión.

-Estoy segura que buscaste cualquier otra solución a todo esto, Benedict entenderá. Todos debemos hacer lo correcto.

Anthony sonrió, ellos eran un ejemplo de que todo había salido bien, ciertamente su caso había sido uno entre un millón. Ellos se habían casado enamorados. Lo cual por supuesto en este momento, era una rareza y un lujo que no todos podían tener.

-Sé que todo estará bien, además Benedict lo comprenderá- Kate siempre lo hizo sentir mejor.

Ella lo besó y salió para que pudiera hablar con su cuñado.

Benedict entró a la oficina de su hermano. No podía evitar sentir como si lo estuvieran por sentenciar a muerte.

-¿Me has llamado?- él preguntó mientras tomaba la copa de vino que le proporcionó Anthony.

-Tengo noticias- él comenzó- Pronto estaremos en guerra y necesitamos alianzas. Quisiera decirte que podríamos solos con esa guerra pero no podemos. Necesitamos a Francia, la Reina me escribió, ella tiene como idea unir nuestras familias en matrimonio. Eres el segundo en la fila para gobernar debido a que no tengo herederos todavía- él se sintió triste de inmediato al conocer que su esposa y él habían intentado por tres años tener hijos sin lograrlo todavía- Y con Colin en sus viajes interminables, sé que no tendría que pedírtelo pero hermano, debes casarte y cumplir con tu compromiso como el Príncipe que eres.

Benedict suspiró.

-¿La princesa Penélope está de acuerdo?

-Fue la idea de su tía, supongo que sí.

-Entonces no tengo ningún impedimento. Eso sí, me gustaría que al menos ella pudiera elegir un día de su agrado.

Anthony asintió en comprensión.

-Sé que quisieras haberte casado por amor…

\- La verdad nunca consideré casarme, eso es todo. Siempre creí que el que te ayudaría sería Colin- él dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Pero al menos es bueno saber que la Princesa Penélope es una excelente mujer y es la mejor amiga de nuestra hermana después de todos estos años.

-Benedict- Anthony comentó en voz baja- Cuando la Reina muera, Penélope es su heredera al no tener hijos. Serás Rey.

-Supongo que eso es bueno para nosotros.

-Así es- Anthony dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿No les estamos jugando mal a ellos, verdad? Ciertamente no quiero comenzar mi matrimonio engañando a mi esposa de esta manera.

-No, mi honor no me permite ni siquiera pensar en traición, somos aliados, en las buenas y en las malas.

-Y ahora seremos familia- Benedict recordó- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomará Eloise?

-Probablemente será feliz de que por fin vayan a ser hermanas- él bromeó.

-Le escribiré a Penélope entonces- Benedict dijo-

-¿Tan rápido?

-No hay nada mejor como el presente- Ben dijo con su famosa sonrisa torcida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos puntos importantes:
> 
> Reino de Inglaterra- Bridgerton family.  
> Rey: Anthony (28).  
> Príncipes:  
> Benedict, Colin y Gregory.  
> 26, 23, 15.
> 
> Princesas:  
> Daphne, Eloise, Francesca y Hyacinth.  
> 20, 19, 17, 14.
> 
> -o-
> 
> Reino de Francia:  
> Reina: Lady Agatha Danbury.  
> Esposo fallecido: Rey August Danbury.  
> Hijos: Ninguno.  
> Ahijado: Simon Basset. Duque de Hastings.  
> Sobrina: Penelope Featherington.  
> El padre de Penelope era Nicholas Featherington Danbury, primo hermano del Rey August.  
> Penelope tenía una hermana menor: Felicity Featherington de 14 años.
> 
> Su madre Portia había fallecido cuando tuvo a su segunda hija.  
> Penelope era la heredera de la Reina Agatha Danbury.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos un poco de la historia de Penélope.

Penélope estaba en el palacio, ella tenía muchas cosas en las que debería pensar. Sabía que tenía que cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella y en el fondo de su corazón estaba agradecida que al menos conocía a su futuro marido.

Benedict Bridgerton.

Ella suspiró, tiene bonitos recuerdos de su niñez y de la familia de su mejor amiga.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando Penélope era niña, ella vivió en Inglaterra, la casa de campo de su familia estaba justo enfrente de la de los Bridgerton, por supuesto normalmente los Reyes estaban en el palacio y los hijos mayores también, dejando solo en la tranquilidad a sus hijos más chicos. Y es de esta manera en la que ella conoció a Eloise Bridgerton.

Ellas empezaron su educación a la edad de 3 años. Desde muy pequeñas, por ser princesas se les instruyó modales, literatura, matemáticas básicas, bordado, arte y música. Donde Eloise había sido buena con las matemáticas, ella lo había sido con la escritura. Donde su amiga podía dibujar ella había sido buena con el piano. Ellas se habían hecho amigas de inmediato, con tanta facilidad como si se conocieran de muchos años.

-Tengo muchas hermanas- Eloise le había dicho en ese momento- Pero definitivamente tu eres la mejor.

Ella le había sonreído a la Eloise de 3 años.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando Penélope cumplió 6 años, conoció a los hermanos mayores de Eloise: Anthony, siempre serio y dedicado a sus estudios, aunque según podía escuchar a su amiga, casi siempre se metía en problemas en la escuela.

-Es un gusto conocerla por fin, Srita. Featherington- le había dicho tan propio ese día.

-¿Por fin?- ella le había cuestionado.

-Mi hermana no deja de mencionarla en sus cartas, ciertamente siento que ya forma parte de nuestra familia- él le había dicho en un tono de hermano mayor y ella le sonrió agradecida.

Ese mismo día en la tarde, mientras se encontraban en su clase de dibujo, el segundo hijo del Rey y la Reina entró a la habitación. Ella lo observó, debía tener como 13 años, era muy alto y el cabello era castaño, igual que el de todos los Bridgerton.

-Ese es un buen dibujo, El- le había comentado a su hermana.

-¡Ben!- ella chilló cuando lo vio y lo abrazó con fuerza- He tratado de seguir tus pasos- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ciertamente estás mejorando hermanita- él le revolvió el cabello-

-Ven- Eloise lo jaló del brazo- Tengo que presentarte a Pen, ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Hola- logró murmurar Pen, ella siempre fue tímida cuando conoció a alguien nuevo-

-Mucho gusto Pen- Benedict le había dicho con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo ver tu dibujo?

-Oh no, es un desastre, no soy buena dibujando- ella se sonrojó.

-¡Benedict puede ayudarte! Él es el mejor, pinta y dibuja muy bien- Eloise le había dicho con emoción.

-¿De verdad?- Penélope preguntó con alegría.

-Mi hermana ciertamente está exagerando- Ben dijo tranquilo- Pero sí, me gusta el arte. Quizá algún día pueda ver uno de mis cuadros en el Museo Real.

-Ciertamente deseo que eso pase- Penélope había dicho con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Pen- Benedict le había regalado una sonrisa verdaderamente linda.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Penélope sabía que tenía que llegar a su casa, sus padres estarían furiosos de que ella se demorara.

-No es como si nunca estuvieran enojados conmigo- pensó con una sonrisa.

Ella llevaba un vestido verde con un sombrero a juego como se acostumbraba pero había un viento terrible por lo que su sombrero voló y le cayó en la cara a un niño que paseaba en su caballo provocando que este se cayera al lodo.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿estás bien?- ella le había preguntado- Discúlpame, no quise causarte ningún daño- ella explicó.

Cuando él se levantó ella observó con gran alivio que en lugar de gritarle sonrió.

Él estaba sonriendo por el incidente.

-Soy Colin Bridgerton- se había presentado.

-Penélope Featherington- ella respondió.

-Ah la mejor amiga de El- él seguía sonriendo- Mucho gusto.

Penélope se había enamorado a sus 6 años, de Colin Bridgerton.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Penélope sonrió mientras lograba prepararse para la cena de esta noche. Durante todos estos años, las cartas con Eloise y los viajes a las casas de campo seguían sucediendo. Hace tres años fue invitada a la boda del Rey Anthony con su maravillosa esposa Kate, las amigas habían aprovechado para ponerse al día con todo y por supuesto hace dos años, Daphne, la hermana mayor de Eloise se había casado por amor con el Duque de Hastings: Simon Basset. Ellos estaban muy enamorados y tenían un hijo de 8 meses al que llamaron: Alexander.

Recordó bailar con Colin Bridgerton al menos una vez durante esas bodas, su enamoramiento no disminuyó con el paso de los años, pero ella sabía que jamás la vería de la misma forma así que se propuso olvidarlo por completo y ella pensó que por fin había tenido éxito.

Ella recordó cuando cumplió 15 años, fue el momento en el cual supo que Colin nunca se fijaría en ella. Un año después de la muerte de su madre cuando nació su hermana ella tuvo que mudarse. Ahora viviría con su padre y su hermanita en Francia, con su querida tía, que pasaba a ser la Reina de Francia. Ella procedió a buscar a la familia Bridgerton para despedirse cuando entró y escuchó:

**_-Ciertamente no me casaré con Penélope Featherington- era la voz de Colin._ **

**_-No creo que te haya pedido eso- Ella habló sin ni siquiera pensarlo._ **

**_-Pen, lo siento mucho no debí…_ **

**_-No digas nada más Colin, entiendo lo que has dicho pero quiero dejarte en claro una cosa- ella fue muy directa- Nunca te he pedido que seas algo más que un amigo y por supuesto que a nadie le he dicho ninguna de estas cosas. No creo que sea justo escucharte dirigir esas palabras con tanta falta de respeto._ **

**_-Pen, de verdad lo siento…_ **

****

Ella había logrado salir con dignidad de esa casa y recogió sus cosas para emprender su nueva vida. Como la Princesa Penélope Featherington.

**-o-**

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta y su hermana entró.

-¿Estás lista, Pen?-

-Lo más que puedo Felicity- ella le sonrió-

-Te ves hermosa esta noche, hermanita-

-Gracias Fel, es solo que estaba recordando un poco. Todo ha sido tan rápido.

-Papá está orgulloso de este partido, él lo estaba comentado a nuestra tía. Él quiere que seamos felices. Sobre todo tú, madre no fue buena contigo.

-Madre ya no está Fel, espero donde se encuentre esté bien. A veces creo que la extraño- ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Y yo hubiera querido conocerla- Felicity había dicho.

-Vamos Fel, tenemos que bajar-

Las hermanas se tomaron de la mano y se fueron al comedor.

**-o-**

-Oh querida, estás hermosa- La Reina Danbury le había dicho- Y tú niña, vas por muy buen camino.

-Gracias, su gracia- Penélope contestó con propiedad.

-Le estaba diciendo a la Reina que el Rey de Inglaterra ha dicho que viajarán en dos semanas para la boda.

-¿Dos semanas?- preguntó con pavor.

-Estamos en guerra, querida hija- Su padre le recordó- Las alianzas son necesarias.

Ella asintió.

-El Príncipe Benedict te ha enviado una carta- La Reina dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- Él es un buen hombre. Lady Violet los educó bien a todos ellos.

-Lo sé- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar del curso de la boda y cómo serían las cosas. Penélope se excusó para leer la carta.

**_E_ ** **_stimada Pen:_ **

_Cuando reciba esta carta probablemente estaré rumbo a Francia, mi hermano me ha comunicado de nuestro inminente matrimonio. Estoy tranquilo por eso, sé que a pesar de no habernos visto con regularidad, nos respetamos y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que el matrimonio funcione._

_Tengo un gran cariño para usted, no solo por ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana, sino por la maravillosa mujer que es. Sus logros en las labores sociales son muy conocidos en Inglaterra. Todos hablan de la bondad de la Princesa pelirroja, lo cual es completamente cierto._

_Espero poder llegar pronto para seguir hablando de esto en persona._

_Solo quería decirle que esté tranquila, trataré de ser el hombre que usted necesita._

_Con cariño y admiración:_

**Benedict Bridgerton.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien esté leyendo esto, si es así, ¡muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict y Pen, se vuelven a ver.  
> Hay mucha tensión y hablan de su inminente matrimonio.

Los Reyes fueron los primeros en descender del carruaje. El Rey Anthony con esa apariencia tan elegante ayudó a su bella esposa a bajar. Él vestía de colores negros con blancos. Kate por su parte utilizaba un vestido beige con decoraciones doradas. Su hermoso cabello estaba perfectamente decorado en un moño alto y tenía rizos que adornaban su hermoso rostro.

Después por supuesto bajó el príncipe Benedict quien ayudó a su madre, Lady Violet tenía un vestido morado de satín muy fino, Eloise fue la siguiente en bajar con un sencillo pero lindo vestido azul cielo. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Benedict por su parte utilizaba los colores azules y sus broches de abeja. Él se sentía bien de haber llegado a Francia finalmente.

En primera fila estaba la familia real de Francia para recibirlos.

La Reina Agatha Danbury estaba en el medio. Y justo a su derecha, la Princesa Penélope tenía una mirada tranquila en su rostro. Ella vestía de un color verde, que tenía una capa encima y le hacía asentar su figura. Su cabello estaba acomodado en un moño alto con algunas decoraciones a juego del vestido.

Felicity y Lord Featherington estaban justo atrás de ellas, vistiendo impecablemente también.

-Gracias por recibirnos, Reina Danbury- saludó el Rey Anthony- Recuerda a mi esposa, la Reina Katharina Bridgerton.

-La recuerdo, ella una gran mujer con la que te casaste- sonrió- Bienvenidos todos.

-Gracias por la invitación, nos sentimos honrados- Lady Violet comentó-

-Estamos orgullosos de recibirlos, ¿verdad Penélope?- La reina la había llamado, sin embargo su sobrina estaba distraída- ¿Penélope?

-Lo siento, su gracia- ella procedió avanzar- Bienvenidos sean-

-Gracias por recibirnos- Benedict había hablado- Se acercó y beso su mano con delicadeza.

-Vamos a entrar- La Reina habló- Los llevaran a sus habitaciones y en dos horas estará listo el banquete de bienvenida. Siéntanse en su casa.

Penélope observo a su tía salir de la habitación y sacó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Sintió relajarse de inmediato cuando sintió que un brazo se enlazaba en el de ella.

-Te extrañé, Pen- Eloise mencionó- ¡No puedo creer que seremos hermanas! ¡Finalmente!

-Ha sido sin duda muy rápido pero estoy contenta por eso, seremos finalmente hermanas, El- ella la llevó hasta sus habitaciones- Aquí está todas tus cosas como puedes ver y la vista es hermosa.

-Ciertamente lo es, es un país hermoso Pen, sin embargo, a mí no me vas a mentir, ¿Qué estás pensando?

Pen se desplomó en la cama.

-Siento que algo va a pasar. No sé, llevo dos noches sin dormir. Me preocupa toda la situación de la guerra.

Eloise asintió en comprensión.

-Estamos muy preocupados por eso también, pero estás haciendo mucho al casarte con mi hermano por el bien de tu nación. No todos seríamos tan valientes- ella dijo mientras se mordía el labio- Sin embargo debes estar tranquila, Benedict es mi hermano favorito y es un buen hombre. Sé que hubieras deseado casarte por amor. Pero quizá eventualmente el amor llegue. Solo date la oportunidad de conocerlo. Confía en mí.

-Oh Eloise, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Ellas se abrazaron.

-Ser muy aburrido lógicamente-

Penélope resopló.

-Le he pedido permiso a mamá para que me deje quedare aquí por un tiempo. Al principio no quería pero le hice entender que conmigo aquí, te apoyaría en todo.

-¿Hay alguien con el que te quieren casar?- Pen preguntó conociendo suficientemente bien a su amiga.

-Anthony habló de un hijo de un amigo de nuestro padre, algo así de Lord Hardy. Simplemente bailé con él en una boda hace unos meses y es un presumido. No lo soporto.

-Ciertamente te entiendo, pero algún día te enamorarás, eventualmente eso pasará.

-Sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio. No es para mí.

-Sin embargo no tenemos elección y menos en nuestra posición, somos unas princesas- Pen le recordó-

-Sin embargo tú serás Reina algún día- Eloise le dijo- Yo quisiera ser algo más, soy perfectamente capaz para eso.

-Entonces vuela, El, tú puedes hacerlo. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

-Te quiero, Pen.

-Te quiero, El.

Las mejores amigas se abrazaron hasta que vinieron las doncellas para prepararlas para la cena.

****-o-** **

Penélope eligió un vestido color lila, era de mangas largas con un poco de vuelo. El escote no era nada escandaloso. Utilizó las joyas que le pertenecieron a su madre. Su cabello estaba en una coleta alta y unos rizos enmarcaban su rostro.

-Está bellísima, princesa- su doncella Mary había dicho.

-Gracias, Mary.

Penélope abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó al siguiente piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los invitados, ahí la estaba esperando Eloise.

-Te ves hermosa, Pen-Eloise le había dicho- ¿Estás lista?

-Lo mejor que puedo- ella bromeó.

Ambas bajaron los escalones con una sonrisa.

****-o-** **

Benedict se quedó asombrado cuando vio a su prometida bajar las escaleras sonriendo con su hermana. Normalmente era tímida pero Eloise lograba sacar ese lado de ella que casi muy pocos conocían. Él deseaba con fervor que pronto ella se sintiera cómoda con él. La sentaron a su lado para que tuvieran oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Cómo has estado Pen?- la voz de Benedict interrumpió su cena.

-Un poco abrumada, han estado sucediendo muchas cosas muy rápido- ella fue sincera.

-Lo sé pero todo estará bien- él le tocó su mano en señal de apoyo-¿Estás bien con nuestro compromiso?

-Lo soy, nosotros nos conocemos y confiamos el uno en el otro, supongo que eso en nuestra posición es una ventaja.

-Sin embargo puedes estar segura que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz.

Ella le sonrió genuinamente por primera vez.

_Benedict pidió permiso para que pudiera dar un paseo por el jardín con Penélope y sorprendentemente la Reina dijo que sí. No había necesidad de chaperón cuando estaban comprometidos, había dicho._

_Penélope se había sonrojado por supuesto y Ben le había tocado su mano en señal de apoyo. Ambos salieron al frío de la noche._

-Estamos solos, ya puedes decirme, ¿Qué te está preocupando?

Penélope se mordió el labio.

-Ayer por la noche escuché a mi padre hablar de- ella se interrumpió mientras elegía sus palabras con cuidado- traición.

Los ojos de Benedict se abrieron en shock.

-¿De verdad?

-Él hablaba de un arreglo que tenía con Cowper. Papá le debe mucho dinero según entendí. Eso es traición y si mi tía se entera lo matará, Ben. Sé que es lo que se debe hacer pero es mi padre, es lo único que me queda. Felicity y yo estaríamos solas y no sé qué hacer- lógicamente ella estaba abrumada.

-Primero que nada, ya no estás sola, Pen, me tienes a mí. En un par de días estaremos casados y estoy feliz de poder servir de apoyo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- él dijo tranquilo- Pero ciertamente debes decírselo a la Reina. Deja que ella tome la decisión pertinente. Si tu padre ha comprometido al país, ella necesita saberlo. No podemos anteponer nuestros propios deseos ante la inocencia de nuestra gente. El pueblo de Francia es nuestra gente.

Penélope sintió que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

-¿Ya lo sientes así? Hablas como si siempre hubieras sido uno de nosotros.

-Es mi deber, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte en esta situación. Pase lo que pase estamos haciendo esto juntos. Como futuros esposos. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió.

-Gracias, Benedict.

Él le regaló una de sus famosas sonrisas y ella sintió que efectivamente, todo estaría bien.

-Si me permites, es hora de que te entregue algo.

Benedict se arrodilló y sacó una caja de su chaqueta. Un hermoso y lujoso anillo de compromiso estaba frente a ella.

-Sé que no son las mejores circunstancias, pero tú deberías tener un recuerdo bonito. Princesa Penélope Featherington, ¿te casas conmigo?

-Sí, lo haré-

Él se puso de pie y la acercó.

-¿Puedo sellar nuestro compromiso con un beso?

-Puede- ella contestó nerviosa.

Benedict Bridgerton le había dado su primer beso a Penélope.

Todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boda está sucediendo el en próximo capítulo.  
> También un invitado no precisamente invitado hará su aparición.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is here!

Penélope estaba observando su reflejo en el espejo, su vestido de novia estaba terminado. En menos de 24 horas sería la esposa de Benedict Bridgerton, ella suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar que siempre deseó formar parte de esa familia, desde pequeña se dio cuenta del amor y del apoyo que se dan entre ellos. Claro que en ese entonces ella hubiera deseado casarse con otro Bridgerton.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ella no había sabido nada de Colin por meses, al inicio de sus viajes, él le escribía a menudo para contarle sus aventuras pero últimamente las cartas ya no estaban llegando. Ella lo entendió por supuesto, ellos eran amigos y él estaba ocupado viajando por el mundo. Deseaba que estuviera bien donde sea que se encontrara.

No sabía bien si él conocía que ahora serían buenos hermanos.

-No importa- ella pensó- Él jamás te quiso de la forma en la que tú querías. Ahora tienes a Benedict y debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz.

La puerta se abrió y entró la Reina, rápidamente sonrió cuando la vio.

-Déjenos solas- ella exigió y todos salieron de la habitación- Te ves hermosa, querida. Estoy orgullosa de ti. De que estés haciendo lo correcto.

-No ha sido fácil- Pen admitió- Todo ha sido tan repentino, pero supongo que siempre tuve muy presente mi papel.

-Querida, todo va a estar bien, junto con Inglaterra la guerra se ganará, estaremos saliendo de este problema en menos de seis meses te lo puedo asegurar. Después ustedes podrán tener tiempo de conocerse mejor, sé que un matrimonio arreglado no es lo que tú querías y me disculpo si en algún momento sientes que no te pedí tu opinión, pero estoy segura que el príncipe Benedict Bridgerton será un excelente esposo para ti y una adición muy necesaria a nuestra familia. Puede que no te lo parezca ahorita pero eres muy afortunada. Muchas veces a nosotras como mujeres no se nos permite elegir a un marido, pero no todas corremos con la suerte de tener a un buen hombre a nuestro lado.

Penélope asintió en comprensión.

-¿Cómo fue tu matrimonio, tía?

-Fui casada a la edad de 16 años con un hombre 15 años mayor que yo. Por supuesto que no tuve elección, fui la hija mayor y única de mi familia. Teníamos que pagar nuestras promesas y yo fui la manera de pago.

-Lo siento tanto, eso debió haber sido difícil.

-Lo fue- Agatha Danbury dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos- Pero eso me hizo fuerte, todo lo que viví en un matrimonio completamente infeliz me hizo ser la mujer que hoy soy.

Penélope negó con la cabeza.

-No es cierto tía, tú no necesitabas pasar por eso para ser fuerte, tú siempre lo fuiste- ella le tocó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Cuando mi marido murió, lo primero que hice fue reformar la estúpida idea de que solo los hombres podían gobernar, es por eso que tú serás reina cuando llegue el momento. Ese es mi legado- ella dijo con una sonrisa.

-No solo eso tía- Penélope dijo orgullosa- Has hecho un trabajo increíble por las mujeres de Francia- Penélope dijo emocionada- Hiciste una escuela para mujeres bajo la apariencia de que era de modales cuando no es así, te encargaste de proporcionar atención médica a esas pobres mujeres en la calle y has encontrado cualquier forma de ayudarlas.

-Nos han visto por años como el sexo débil, querida. Demostrémosle al mundo que no lo somos. Somos más que capaces de hacer otra cosa. No solo servimos para parir- ella dijo con desdén.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué no tuviste hijos?

-No lo sé- ella fue sincera- mi doctor en ese momento dijo que por mi edad no debería ser yo la del problema. Sin embargo cuando se lo dije al difunto Rey, se ofendió. Muchos hombres no están listos para que les digas que solo tienen balas de salva.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Mañana después de la celebración de boda, será tu noche de bodas. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Leí uno de los libros de tu biblioteca y le pregunté a mi doncella pero no entiendo mucho.

-No te preocupes, querida, tu joven y apuesto prometido te enseñará lo que debes hacer. Él es gentil y sé que no cometerá ningún acto contra tu persona. Y si lo hace- el tono de voz fue amenazante- Tienes que decírmelo de inmediato. ¿Entendiste?

-Gracias por esto, tía, por hacerme parte de tu familia y darme la oportunidad de tener mi propia familia. No sé si en otras circunstancias hubiera terminado casada con algún Bridgerton.

-Tú eres la joya de esta familia, Penélope, créetelo por favor- la reina le tomó el rostro con sus manos- Olvida lo que tu madre te dijo, esa mujer no merecía tenerte como su hija.

Penélope sintió sus ojos llorosos y sabía que tenía que decir algo más.

-No tengo mucha información, tía, pero escuché hablar a mi padre de traición.

Los ojos de la Reina se abrieron en shock mientras escuchaba atenta a Penélope.

**-o-**

Colin Bridgerton era un aventurero, a sus 23 años, era todo lo que cualquier hombre quería ser, era un príncipe, viajaba seguido y no tenía que quedarse mucho tiempo en su casa porque no era el heredero. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores. Sabía que eventualmente él tendría que tomar su papel como corresponde pero sabía que estaban muy lejos de eso.

Entró al Palacio donde lo recibieron con gusto.

-Príncipe Bridgerton- saludó el mayordomo- No sabíamos que volvería hoy.

-No te preocupes, no le avisé a nadie- él dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde están todos? Quisiera saludarlos.

-¡Colin!- Hyacinth dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-Hola hermanita- él le revolvió el cabello, ella estaba más grande y hermosa- Te ves bien.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Me llevarás pronto? Quizá ahora que Benedict se vaya de luna de miel, tú puedas pasar más tiempo con nosotras.

-¿Luna de miel?- él preguntó confundido- ¿Se casará Ben?

-Hola Colin- Francesca se acercó y lo abrazó- No sabía que habías vuelto, hermano- ella siempre tan propia y educada- Todos están en Francia en este momento, en dos días es la boda de Benedict con Penélope.

Colin sintió en ese momento que algo le caía sobre sus hombros.

Penélope, se iba a casar y nada menos que con su hermano.

-¿Qué has dicho?- él preguntó molesto.

-Bueno necesitaban una alianza entre las dos naciones. Y por supuesto Benedict debió hacerlo., Anthony lo dijo claramente.

-Penélope siempre quiso casarse por amor- él dijo en voz baja.

-Y los dos sabemos que en nuestro mundo eso es casi imposible. Sobre todo si ambos sabemos de quien ella siempre estuvo enamorada, ¿verdad Colin?

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando- él se defendió.

-Oh no te hagas tonto, hermano mayor. Siempre supiste que ella estaba enamorada de ti. Supongo que ahora por fin te ha dejado atrás. Después de mañana ustedes serán buenos hermanos.

Colin se sintió asqueado al imaginar que Pen estaría en brazos de su hermano.

-Tengo que irme, Fran.

-No- ella se puso en medio- No puedes ir y hacerle un escándalo, Benedict es tu hermano y Pen es tu amiga.

Colin se volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Estoy enamorado de Penélope Featherington, Fran. Lo descubrí hace un par de meses cuando ella dejó de contestar mis cartas. Vine aquí con la intención de preguntarle qué había pasado. Jamás me imaginé que…

-Oh Colin- Francesca jadeó en asombro- Lo siento tanto hermano. Nunca pensé que te sintieras de esta manera.

-Lo siento, debo irme.

-Colin, no hagas ninguna tontería, por favor.

**-o-**

Penélope estaba nerviosa, estaba terminando de ver su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello estaba suelto completamente rizado, se unía en la parte de atrás donde una peineta de diamantes la adornaba. La doncella había hecho un trabajo impresionante con ella. Se sentía muy bien hoy. Ella sonrió, todo estaría bien.

La puerta se abrió y se dio cuenta que era Eloise:

-Te ves espectacular, estoy segura que mi hermano se quedará sin palabras- ella le guiñó un ojo.

Pen se sonrojó.

-Él te mandó esta nota con una flor.

Ella procedió a leerla.

**_Querida Pen:_ **

**_Probablemente estés muy nerviosa pero quiero decirte que estoy contento de poder llamarte mi esposa en unos momentos más. La vida a tu lado será algo definitivamente emocionante. Sonríe hoy más que nunca, este es nuestro día._ **

**_Soy el bastardo más afortunado por casarme contigo hoy._ **

**_Nos vemos en el altar._ **

**_Seré el del traje azul._ **

**_Con cariño._ **

**_Benedict._ **

Penélope sonrió.

-¿Estás lista para ser mi hermana oficialmente?

-Lo soy-

Ambas salieron de la habitación para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

**-o-**

El vestido de Penélope era color crema con bordados dorados. Tenía una cola que no era muy larga pero que parecía como si flotara. Ella se veía preciosa. Caminaba del brazo de su padre. Ella estaba nerviosa pero una mirada a Benedict y todo se acomodó, él se veía muy apuesto.

Benedict le guiñó el ojo.

-Si hay algún impedimento para que la boda se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- había dicho el sacerdote.

La puerta de la Iglesia se abrió de inmediato y todos voltearon para ver al intruso.

-Colin- dijeron Ben y Pen al mismo tiempo.

Violet se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después hijo, por favor- ella le había susurrado mientras lo abrazaba.

-Él se está casando con la mujer que amo, madre.

-Oh Colin-

Penélope sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver de nuevo a Colin pero no por lo que no había sido, sino porque no estaba mirando hacia atrás. Ella estaba tranquila con su matrimonio porque a pesar de que había sido poco tiempo, Benedict la había hecho sentir segura y apreciada.

Benedict y ella dijeron que si y compartieron los votos y los anillos.

-Les presento a la Princesa Penélope y al Príncipe Benedict Bridgerton.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Anthony estaba feliz.

Kate estaba preocupada por Colin.

Eloise estaba muy feliz.

Violet había salido con su hijo menor.

Penélope y Benedict eran marido y mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de bodas sucede en este capítulo.

Penélope estaba reflexionando sobre los recientes sucesos en su vida, tenía menos de 24 horas casada, así que ahorita estaba sentada frente a una ventana muy grande, su querida tía les había proporcionado una propiedad para que pasaran la luna de miel y disfrutaran de unos días sin la presencia de todos los demás. Estaba bastante retirada de la capital pero la verdad era un lugar muy bonito, tenía un gran espacio para cabalgar y disfrutar del sol. Ella había estado agradecida porque los enviaran aquí.

_ -Tengo un esposo- ella dijo en voz alta-  _

Ella se encontró recordando los momentos después de su boda.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando escuchó que el sacerdote los había proclamado esposo y esposa ella sacó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Pen?- Benedict le había preguntado visiblemente preocupado.

Ella asintió.

-Supongo que estaba más nerviosa de lo que creería- ella admitió-

-Entiendo tu punto, digo, no todos los días uno se casa, ¿verdad?- él dijo con una sonrisa- Pero todo ahora ha pasado. Lo que viene después no es motivo de preocupación- él le aseguró.

-¿Oh de verdad?- ella esbozó una sonrisa-

Él sonrió y se acercó a su oído- Le puedo asegurar querida esposa que lo que viene ahora es solo disfrutar.

Ella por supuesto se había sonrojado de inmediato.

Benedict había besado su frente y la había ayudado a entrar a una habitación donde la Reina Agatha Danbury los esperaba.

-¿Están listos para el anuncio?- ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron.

Los empleados del palacio abrieron las grandes ventanas que daban hacia el palco donde una gran multitud francesa los esperaban.

-Queridos súbditos- La Reina habló con fuerza- Les presento a la Princesa Penélope y al Príncipe Benedict Bridgerton.

La multitud les aplaudió cuando ellos se acercaron al balcón a saludarlos.

Benedict nunca soltó su mano.

Unos minutos más tarde y ellos habían entrado al Palacio de nuevo.

-Lo hicieron bien- La Reina habló- Era requisito que ellos sepan que somos una familia unida que podremos con todo lo que se avecina.

-Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por ayudar- Penélope dijo seriamente.

-Lo sé querida- La Reina se suavizó con ella y Benedict observó con asombro la manera en la que la temida Reina Agatha Danbury le hablaba a Penélope. El cariño que tenía por su esposa era demasiado- Ahora deben ir a su banquete de celebración. Después los carruajes los esperan para que se vayan a su luna de miel.

-¿Cree que sea prudente que nos vayamos en este momento?- Benedict preguntó.

-Lo cierto es que tenemos una semana a lo mucho antes de que empiece esta guerra y supuse que ustedes querrían pasar el tiempo lejos de todo este caos.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Penélope preguntó.

-A nuestra propiedad en Lyon- la reina sonrió feliz.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, su gracia- Benedict había dicho con emoción-

-Bueno querido no agradezcas, ahora eres parte de mi familia- ella sonrió- Vayan a celebrar su matrimonio y a comer algo- ella agitó su bastón y ambos sonrieron.

**-o-**

Benedict no había dejado ni un momento a Pen, ellos estaban en el centro del gran salón recibiendo palabras de felicitaciones de gente que realmente no conocían. Su familia también estaba presente.

Eloise se acercó a Penélope para saludarla.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo te sientes de haberte casado con mi tonto hermano?- ella bromeó y pudo escuchar a Benedict resoplar.

-Ciertamente no puedo argumentar mucho en este momento- ella bromeó- Pero todo indica que tu hermano es un perfecto caballero.

-Esa solo es su apariencia, es igual de barbaján que mis otros dos hermanos mayores, sino pregúntale a Kate.

-Eloise- Benedict advirtió pero sonreía.

-Benedict ayudó a Kate hacerle una broma a Anthony- Eloise comenzó- ellos tienen un perro mucho muy hermoso la verdad pero muy latoso- ella dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno le hicieron creer a Anthony que Newton, el perro se había perdido- Por supuesto como se supone estaba bajo el cuidado de Anthony se puso tan mal. Lo buscó por horas porque sabía que Kate regresaría pronto de la modista y Benedict lo tenía escondido. Fue muy gracioso si me lo preguntas.

Penélope no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse la escena.

-Ahora imagina que Kate regresa con Newton diciendo que se lo había dado un niño en las afueras del palacio porque estaba solo y perdido.

-Anthony no nos habló por una semana- Benedict dijo con una sonrisa-

-A ti- Eloise dijo sonriente- A Kate le habló enseguida, Dios sabe que ese par no puede estar separado por mucho tiempo. Iugh- ella se sintió disgustada.

-Algún día te casaras Eloise- Benedict advirtió- Y algún día te comerás esas palabras de disgusto.

-Oh bien ella puede decidir lo que quiera hacer- Penélope le dijo con un guiño- Estarás en Francia por un largo rato entonces bien puedes ayudarme en lo que hago. Incluida una escuela de modales que mi tía abrió-

Eloise entendió perfectamente la referencia.

-Estoy encantada de ayudarte, Pen-

Las amigas sonrieron.

**-o-**

Después de unos momentos, su doncella Mary le dijo que tenía que prepararse para salir. Penélope asintió y fue a cambiarse de ropa para algo más cómodo.

Cuando se estaba cambiando, Mary su doncella tuvo que salir para ayudar con sus maletas quedándose ella mirando su reflejo. Estaba en su camisón todavía pero se sentía tranquila y feliz.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró.

-Co- Colin- ella dijo mientras se trataba de cubrir con sus manos.

-Sra. Brdigerton- él dijo claramente borracho-

-Necesitas irte, no es propio, no estoy decentemente vestida, vete- ella le había dicho enojada.

-Solo vine a decirte felicidades por tu matrimonio, Sra. Bridgerton- él decía con tanto odio su propio apellido.

-Vete Colin por favor- ella dijo furiosa- No pueden verte aquí, es impropio.

-¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque a ti?- él estaba justo frente a ella- ¿Temes que tu voluntad se esfume en un segundo? él se estaba acercando más a ella- ¿Qué me dé cuenta de la forma en la que estás temblando por mí?

-No sé qué tienes Colin pero este no eres tú, déjame en paz. Sal de mi habitación ahora.

-Tenías tantas ganas de ser una Bridgerton que no te importó casarte con cualquiera de nosotros- él escupió disgustado.

Ella lo abofeteó.

-No te voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto de esta manera. No sabes nada de lo que en realidad siento ni de lo que me pasa. Así que te pido, no- ella se corrigió- Te exijo que te vayas de aquí antes de que grite y juro por Dios que no será bueno para ti.

Colin la observó, su mirada ya no era la dulce y tierna mirada de amor que siempre le regalaba, ahora estaba fría y llena de rabia.

-¿Lo amas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Claro que lo es!- él le gritó- Se supone que tú y yo…

-¿Qué tú y yo que, Colin?- ella lo cuestionó-

-Eventualmente nosotros nos casaríamos por supuesto- él dijo completamente desplomado-¡Tú me amabas!- gritó.

-Así que todo este tiempo supiste que te amé y aun así decidiste herirme, decidiste gritarle a los cuatro vientos que jamás te casarías con Penélope Featherington, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Éramos unos niños, Pen- él se disculpó.

-Sin embargo es hora de crecer, Colin. No puedes pasarte toda tu vida viajando.

-Te gustaban las cartas que te mandaba, ¿recuerdas?- él dijo con nostalgia- Yo solo quería venir y preguntarte porque habías dejado de responder.

Penélope lo miró confundida.

-Tú dejaste de escribir desde hace 10 meses Colin. No he recibido ni una sola carta tuya desde entonces.

-Nunca dejé de escribirte, Pen.

-Entonces supongo que siempre debieron ser así las cosas, Colin- ella dijo más tranquila.

-¿Todavía me amas?

-Somos buenos hermanos ahora, Colin. Estoy casada con tu hermano y mi amor y lealtad están con él, ahora. Lo siento mucho.

Él asintió en comprensión.

-Te daré un minuto para que salgas de esta habitación, Colin Bridgerton- era la voz de Anthony- Y ya está contando.

Anthony sacó a su hermano menor del cuello.

-Lo siento hermana, lo siento por esto.

Ella le aseguró que estaba bien y habían salido de la habitación.

Penélope logró contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

**-O-**

Cuando ella se unió a Benedict en el carruaje él estaba muy serio y visiblemente molesto. Ella pensó que Anthony le había dicho algo de lo que pasó con Colin. Ella quería desesperadamente que le hablara, que aclararan este malentendido. No quería empezar así su matrimonio.

-Ben- ella lo llamó- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Él siguió mirando hacia el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Pensó que no la había escuchado o al menos no le daría una respuesta.

-Anthony me dijo lo que pasó con Colin- él desdén en su voz no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Él estaba borracho- ella mencionó- Probablemente no recordará lo que dijo- ella quiso bromear pero él seguía muy serio.

-Oh no, me aseguré de que recordara cada palabra que te dijo-

-Ben- ella alcanzó sus manos-

-Él dijo que lo amabas a él- Benedict dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos por primera vez- Y que él te amaba.

-No puedo hablar por los sentimientos de tu hermano hacia mí, pero si tengo que suponer él solo está confundido. Siempre fui su amiga.

Ella estaba tranquila mientras hablaba.

-Pero si puedo hablar por mis sentimientos, no puedo decir que tú y yo nos amamos porque desde el principio nuestro arreglo fue porque nos necesitaban nuestras naciones, pero sé que estamos en un gran comienzo. Eventualmente el amor llegará para ambos. Como le dije al sacerdote cuando hice esos votos, soy tu esposa Benedict, en las buenas y en las malas. Desde hoy hasta que me muera- ella lo dijo con tanta convicción.

Y él procedió a besarla, con tanto amor y pasión desbordada.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz, Penélope. Te lo prometo.

-Lo sé, Ben, lo sé.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Benedict tenía aproximadamente diez minutos observando el perfil de su esposa, ella miraba atentamente a la ventana mientras sus pensamientos la entretenían. Él daría toda su fortuna porque ella le dijera lo que tenía en su mente.

-¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que te ves?- él decidió hablarle.

-Me lo dijiste cuando despertamos- ella le sonrió- Pero estoy contenta de volver a escucharlo.

Benedict se acercó y la besó.

-¿Anthony está bien?- ella preguntó ya que había recibido una carta de su hermano y estaba en la biblioteca contestando.

-Dicen que ya llegaron a Inglaterra, dejaron a Eloise por supuesto y ahora anda aterrorizando Francia- él dijo en broma.

-Eloise estará muy feliz en Francia, mi tía hizo muchas concesiones para las mujeres. Incluida la escuela.

Benedict resopló.

-Sabía que tenía algo que ver con eso, no podía dejar de reír cuando Eloise le comentó a nuestra madre que asistiría a la escuela de modales de la Reina Danbury-

Ambos sonrieron de imaginarlo.

-Por supuesto mamá había estado emocionada, después Eloise me contó la verdad. Incluso tú has estado ahí.

Penélope asintió.

-Nosotras también deberíamos ser capaces de asistir a una escuela- ella dijo tranquila-

-Lo sé, Dios sabe que tú eres mucho más inteligente que yo- él le guiñó un ojo.

-Eso no es cierto, esposo- ella dijo sonriendo.

-Me encanta cuando me dices esposo- él se acercó a ella y la puso en su regazo, ella se sonrojó.

Ellos todavía no habían consumado su matrimonio. Benedict le había dicho que quería que ella se sintiera tranquila y en confianza con él. Pero cuando la miraba de esta manera, ella se sentía flaquear.

-Bésame Ben- ella le dijo.

-Con todo gusto.

Benedict procedió a besarla con pasión y con tanto cariño que ella se sintió en la gloria. Tuvieron que apartarse para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?- él preguntó.

-Encantada querido esposo- ella sonrió.

Él besó su frente antes de prepararse para salir de paseo.

**-o-**

Eloise estaba por salir del palacio cuando la Reina la detuvo.

-Oh querida, ¿vas a pasear tan temprano?

-Quiero visitar la escuela- ella había dicho emocionada-

La Reina sonrió.

-Por supuesto pero no puedes ir sola- ella advirtió.

-Mi doncella irá conmigo- Eloise dijo algo molesta.

-No, no querida estamos prácticamente en guerra y eres una princesa no puedes ir sin protección- ella le llamó a su jefe de seguridad y pronto un hombre alto y fornido estaba parado frente a ella.

-Él es Ser Phillip Crane, será el encargado de tu seguridad personal mientras estés en Francia, Eloise- La Reina había dicho.

-Pero no lo necesito- ella hizo un puchero.

-Es mi última palabra- La Reina dijo con seguridad y Eloise asintió.

Una vez que la Reina se fue ella se acercó al Ser y le dijo claramente:

-Tienes que ser muy rápido para seguirme, porque más de una vez me voy a querer escapar de ti. Porque como puedes ver no necesito tu protección.

Ella le pisó el pie y el Ser Phillip gimió de dolor.

-¿Le pasa algo Ser?- ella fingió ignorancia.

-No pasa nada Princesa- él dijo enojado, esta mujer le iba a sacar canas verdes- pensó.

-Entonces, vámonos Ser, que no tenemos todo el día- ella dijo molesta.

Ambos salieron del palacio y se subieron a un carruaje.

-Ella será mi muerte- Ser Phillip pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you want an English version of this fanfic?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinan?


End file.
